SWEET MADNESS!
by FHB
Summary: {CHAP 4}Everything went along fine until Saito’s daughter, Kaoru came along and began distracting all the men. Including Hitokiri Battousai. Yet rules and rivalry can be broken in the name of love, ne?
1. England to Japan

****

~Sweet Madness~

FHB.

An: **{during Bakumastu} Everything went along fine until Saito's daughter, Kaoru came along and began distracting all the men. Including Hitokiri Battousai. Yet rules and rivalry can be broken in the name of love, ne?**

____________________________________________________________________

She stood there for so long… her mother told her to hold on and don't shed a tear…

The silent onyx darkness of the sky adore the glowing yellow poetic moon. Hurt floated in a benitoite eyed woman. Tears cascading down her face in such a slow dreadful speed. Her raven hair flying in her face blocking the shape of the golden hay colored moon. This world she had grown and developed from darkness to light would be taken from her…tomorrow. Tomorrow her world would be taken from her. The cheery friends she once laughed and quarreled at would no longer be at her side but at the back of her mind. Tomorrow she was leaving China and heading to Japan. A land full of corruption and bloodshed. Yet China was worst. Communism and politics had become such an uproar that things were taking new horizons. Much of the people from China, especially heavily rich parties were killed and so Kaoru was to have immediate leave from China. 

"The rising sun of Japan!" she choked a water laugh. Many of her sobs penetrated her laughter making her fall to her knees. Life really could end with a bang, yet no one really knew how she felt. She hoisted her head up high, she could smell it in the distance…

A thousand icy drops came crashing closer and closer toward her until finally "the rain!" she whispered was here. She needed the rain to wash away her fears. She needed to rain to damp her soul and dry her tears. Opening her hands wide she twirled around in lose circles feeling the vertigo taking in. Yet she spun faster and became dizzier, finally having enough, she dropped to the fall salvaging the muddy squishy sound it made. Her eyes were still red, yet she looked straight up into the sky smiling how the rain drops spun around her… feeling content from the rain itself. She brought a weak smile to her face and then slowly shut her eyes to a world of blackness…

__________________________________________________________________________________

*SHIP HORNS*

"All aboard!" the captain shouted…his clothes European looking with many golden bottons on the black outfit.

"Hurry Kaoru, we'll be late!" her mother hurried her. "Achoo!" Kaoru sneezed. Who'd know she'd get the sniffles. Hurrying it along, she grabbed the front of her European dress and began stumbling toward her mother. Not watching where she were headed she accidentally knocked someone on the back-- or so she thought it was their back…

"Urh, oh, I'm so sor---ry!" she trailed off on her r's making the young guy quirk a quizzical brow at her. A deep blush flustered Kaoru's face making the young man blush himself. 

"It's quite alright miss!" he spoke posh proper English. Lending her a hand, he ushered her on board.

His hair was silky blonde placed in a pony. His eyes were an archangel blue. Pristine and crisp with masculinity. Kaoru could only blush by the very handsome boy who helped her on board. A grin was drawn from ear to ear making her shallow dimples discernible. He flicked his head back to her making Kaoru hold her heart from the mild heart attack she had suffered. 

His jaw was cut squarely yet a tinge of feminity dwindled within his features which gave him double thumbs up. His black militant clothing made Kaoru get going. 'Maybe going Japan is not such a bad idea.'

"I'm Quanchii Jempiah!" he spoke

Kaoru arched a brow, "oh! Well I am Hijame Kaoru…" she spoke…

"JEMPIAH!" a woman called his name…

They both jumped and turned to her, she was a young brunette woman. Her clothing was much revealing especially from her cleavage area. Kaoru snarled. 

"I have to be going miss Kaoru. My girl friend's calling…" he left…

Kaoru soured and allowed mister player to tag along with his horny girlfriend.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru had been shaken awake from her mother. They had arrived to Japan and the journey was on. They took a carriage and headed straight for the Shinsen base. The area she would be living at. Her home in other words. Kaoru felt so small and hurt. She had no say on her life what so ever. Anything her mother felt she would do, hence Kaoru had to agree with. This reconciliation nonsense really had to stop, yet she seem to adapt to her mother's wants and incentives. She knew her mother was a woman full of ambition and mentality always expecting this proper motive to rub off and her, it did yet it made Kaoru's personality fiery at times. 

Pushing her head outside the window she looked around. It was lunch time and the sky was bright yellow. Seeing the colours and people really got her eyes going. They sparkled with interest. She radiated a warm smile waving at the little children which she passed by. On her journey she saw a young man around her age looking straight into her eyes. For crying out loud she never felt someone pry the folders of her soul this way. It was almost scary yet wonderful to share such a hungry and enticing gaze. His eyes were an apatite and amber colour. His hair a flowing crimson sea of burgundy. His face was so strict and his brows inclined giving his eyes a narrow shadow making his face radiate he was no one to mess with. His black gi and hakama made look like the best man alive and Kaoru had to admit she wouldn't mind getting to know him once he didn't kill her with those two katanas' at his side. He looked good but she wondered was his attitude cool too? Then she did the stupidest thing, she smiled brightly and waved at him. [stupid really]

She pushed back her head, blushing and hypnotized by his gaze. Drunk from the color amber. 

"Kaoru!" her mother shook her…

Kaoru jumped. "We're here!" her mother spoke. Kaoru sighed heavily. Her mother came out first talking to the head of the group. The men were dressed in green and white which boldly gave them respect. Kaoru blew her bangs out until she heard her mother call for her. Coming out she looked up seeing a group of men looking onward. Running to her father she hugged him remembering the last time she came to Japan to see her father. "I missed you otou-chan, it's otou-chan right, I'm kinna off with my Japanese!" she spoke.

Her old man returned her hug and nodded. Smiling she saw her mother wipe the tears from her eyes. "You take care of her Saito, if anything happens to her it's me and you!" her mother spoke. "Nothing can happen Tokio, you worry too much!" Saito spoke…

"Uh huh that's what you told me when Kaoru was three only to know she headed straight into a road. I wouldn't be surprise to know that Kaoru's pregnant when I return. You're a strict father but slack. 1 tip, keep your eyes on your daughter!" Tokio hastily spoke

"But koishii, I always have them on you!" Saito gave a wink…

Kaoru gave a groused out face while Tokio blushed. "Don't start talking dirty Saito, there are children around us!" Tokio spoke

"What dirty things?" The shinsen boys and Kaoru asked with halo's around their heads. 

Sighing heavily, she kissed Saito and hugged Kaoru. "You be careful Kaoru and you better watch her my big headed husband!" Tokio jumped back in the carriage and left a dusty trail of dust on the track.

Kaoru turned to her father after her mother disappeared in the distance. "So what now dad?" she asked. "We change that ridiculous outfit!" he spoke

"What? It's new dad!" she spoke

Saito stopped his back to her. "Kaoru you know you're a mature girl, let me remind you when you are in the Shinsen you address me as a leader should. Take heed. Okita will lead you to your room!" he spoke

"Whatever dad!" she spoke…

Saito sighed, 'girls'

"Whose Okita pap--- I am lord Saito?" she asked

A young smiling guy turned to her, "I am" he spoke

Kaoru smiled. 'Well well well, new flesh!' Kaoru thought…

"Follow me!" he walked leading her to her room.

Kaoru was lead down the hall passing many shoji's and interesting things around the house. Pausing, he opened her door placing her baggage within. 

"Thank you Okita!" she smiled.

"Sure, anytime!" he spoke and then he began to cough. 

Kaoru alarmed, went to his side and patted his back. "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly

"Yes, it's nothing really! I'm perfectly fine!" he spoke

"You're sure?" she asked

"Yes!" he spoke

"You're a liar, I'll come check on you later!" she spoke…

"You definitely are lord Saito's daughter…" he smiled…

"Hey, he's not the only one who came out with instinct detection!" she teased…

He laughed. Kaoru laughed too. She thought he was cool for a teenager. She met a friend Okita and had a huge crush on the guy in the market, red head boy. Life was wonderful.

"Kaoru, before I forget, this is for you. It's your clothes!" he handed her the package…

"Thank you!" she smiled

"Your welcome. Well good day!" he paused and soon left.

Kaoru hearing the shoji closed, let a deep sigh out. Dropping on her futon she rubbed her bomb at the impact of her plump fall. Massaging her temples, she grimaced and soon began changing off. Looking in the mirror she had to admit she looked like her father's Shinsen members. Running toward her father's room she couldn't find him around. Peregrinating further she was led to the way back of the Shinsen. There in distance, she saw her father's group. 

"HEY DAD!" Kaoru called out. 

The shinsen mentally slapped themselves, "heheh! Did I say that? I meant warlord Saito!" she scuttled toward her father feeling his angry stare like a laser on her head. 'Busted and bad!'

_________________________________________________________________________________

An: Okay I swear I am not gonna post any more stories after this. I won't be able to update that's why. Sooooo, I ask always like a author, for you to review. I'm kinna sensitive so no flames please, but if you're a critic and think you think I need brushing up here-there then I welcome the statements. Please review. This fic is slight alternation pairing but is a full Battousai and Kaoru fic. Have a great day and please review!

Review minna!!


	2. I watched her change

****

Sweet Madness

~Fhb~

PG. 13

Chapter 2- I watched her change…

~~~~

"Urh Kaoru what have I told you??" asked Saito quietly, his voice slightly shifting from softness to aggitation…

"That you love me?" she blinked back with innocent sapphire eyes…

"Don't give me that face young lady" spoke Saito matter-of-flatly…

"What face da--I mean, war-lord Saito?" she gave him the puppy face. The huge glistening puppy eyes with pouting cheeks and mouth to go with it. He could even see light fake tears coming on…

"Curse your mother genes" Saito grumbled to himself…

"What was that?" she asked wickedly

"Nothing~ so lil lady, are you hungry?" asked Saito who placed his hands in his sleeves…

"Yeah----I kinna am" she heard her stomach making some eccentric noises…

"Well then, I'll have Okita lead you off to get something" spoke Saito…

"Awww----why can't you come with me, it'll be like old times…" she held onto his shoulder and smiled giddily…

"Look Kaoru, daddy is a busy man, and he doesn't have time for this…" spoke Saito softly…

"DADDY DOESN'T LOVE MEEEEEE" she cried----in public…. 

Everyone turned to the little girl and averted their eyes to the man on the side who said he had no relations.

"WHY DADDY? WHY? MY DADDY DOESN'T LOVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WEHHHHHHHHHH!" she cried liked a little baby…

"Alright, alright, no need to get your nerves tied" he whispered fiercely…

"YEAHHHHH!" she hugged him regardless of what he had told her prior that morning.

"Girls…" he whispered seeing no end to her and her kind.

The Shinsen made and unaccustomed stop at the Sherry Baby's one of most chosen outlets for fast-food dining. The Shinsen were always on business so they rarely stopped by, but when they did, the store owners usually made big box. As they walked further down the road, Kaoru could see people backing up and some women gasping. It was if the Shinsen were a feared group of elite soldiers. Kaoru just knew her father tried to have the old government, but what she did not know, was that he was a cold-hearted murderer, just as the men she walked with. Her innocent eyes traveled from left to right as she watched both genders clear a path for the Shinsen, she pulled at her father's shirt and he looked down at her. At first he saw huge pools of uncertainty, then worry.

"What is it?" he asked…

"Why is everyone clearing a path for us?" she asked innocently.

Saito turned his head back to the front, he contemplated on weather he should tell his daughter what he really was…and what his organization really did. 

"They respect us…" he spoke and with that she looked at him more quizzically. She studied her father's soldiers, many were dressed in green and white, with double katanas.

Allowing troublesome blues to race to the sky, she seem confused and allowed her thoughts to sway…

The Shinsen lead her into the Sherry-baby's where many of the girls fearfully hid behind the manageress.

Saito sat down, while Okita was instructed to go with Kaoru and pick out what she liked…

"Um Okita, what's these funny sounding things?" she asked…

"Your Japanese is pretty bad" he spoke quietly…

"Well who asked you bucko?" she snapped…

Okita smiled with two hands up and a few sweat drops falling down on the side of his head…

It was not ordinary to see Japanese women bullying the men, yet when in turn Kaoru did bully Okita, it came as a shock to the entire restaurant.

She turned her head and saw everyone looking at her…

"Yes, yes, I know I am beautiful don't stare too hard now…" she spoke flashily…

Okita had to admit she was very fiery. He never saw a girl like her, most of the Japanese women or teenage girls were subservient and graceful, but Kaoru, HA! She was the complete opposite, it looked as if Saito got a son in the skin of a pretty daughter. Yup, she was one of those spicy things…

"Done?" asked Okita with a smile on his face…

She rolled her eyes and nodded. "So what will you have to eat, sushi, tempura, onigiri, cold noodles, miso-soup, boiled vegetables?? What?" he asked…

"Hmm, the noodles and miso-soup sounds good" she licked her lips… "what's there to drink?" she asked

"Well there is saki which you are too young to drink." he spoke flatly…

"Who says buddy?" she growled at him…

'She's real scary when she has an evil sounding voice…---talk about scary' Okita thought…

"How old are you?" she asked…

"Well I'm 15..." he smirked…

"Well I will be next two weeks, so I think I could have a head-start" she leaned closer to Okita fluttering her eyes…

Okita only sweat dropped, 'Oh kami-sama, now she's acting like an angel. I can't handle this…oh the torture, the pain. I'm too young for this'

Saito saw what Kaoru was doing, yup this was Tokio's daughter alright, devil-child Kaoru.

"Okita, don't let her have anything alcoholic to drink, do you understand?" spoke Saito seriously.

"Hai, lord Saito" Okita spoke soldier-like…

Kaoru gave Okita a angry and pathetic look. 'What a total moron'

"Well continue on and tell me what you have to drink" she listened…

"Well, urh, there is green-tea, and a bunch of other tea families, --- and um, water??" he smiled, worried she would hit him.

"Got milk?" she asked

"Milk?? As in what comes from the cows?" he asked, slightly twisting his face…

"Yes stupid the perishable product which gives you strong bones and teeth to grow just right, recommended by doctors for essential growth." she spoke flatly…

"Um, no…milk is for babies" he whispered…

"Really your kind is so primitive" she blew her bangs out her hair and folded her arms…

"How about you try our green-tea?" he asked…

"It doesn't hurt to try anything new, so alright, I'll give it a whirl. If I get sick it's you and me" she glared him daggers…

Okita never felt so afraid, not even Battousai could scare him the way she did.

Kaoru walked to the big men's table seeing her father and other men speaking of business.

"So---what's the stats paps?" she went into the middle of her father and a next bigger guy and listened…

"Kaoru---um, where is Okita?" asked Saito

"Ordering the food" she spoke cutely…

"Ahh~~ why aren't you with him?" asked Saito

"I dunno, coz I think he's bor---RING" she stuck out her tongue into his direction.

"Hmm, I see. Well Kao, how about you do me favor" he spoke

"Sure daddy, anything for you" she seem perked up…

"How about you sit with Okita this afternoon, daddy has some business…" he spoke…

She face-faulted and gave him a flat face, "you want me to leave don't you?" she asked

"Basically" he spoke

"Evil father" she grumbled and with that slightly walked to Okita.

"HEY OKITA" she screamed in his ear, Okita jumped into the waitress arms when he heard that scream…

Kaoru giggled. "Oh, what a sucker!" she slapped her knee and giggled hysterically…

Everyone watched her in shock. 

"Saito, are you sure that's your daughter?" asked one of the bigger men…

"I wish I could answer that, apparently I can't…" muttered Saito…

The waitress dropped Okita and went to the back. 

"Oh Okita, you're such a sucker. That was great---hhahahah" she laughed…

Okita kept his cool and sighed deeply to himself. Dusting himself off, he went to her and placed a hand over her mouth. 

She seem alarmed and then was met by soft cobalt eyes. 

"Shh! You're gonna get us kicked out" he explained…

Removing his hand from her mouth, he saw that she dribbled on his hand…

"Ewww----eww, eww---get it off" Okita groused out and Kaoru inclined her brows…

"It's just some spit" she spoke flatly…

"Yeah, but its your spit which I don't know if you brushed your teeth and stuff" he spoke.

"WHAT?? OKITA--WHY I OUGHTA" she screamed…

Okita's brain said one thing, 'run very very fast, and when you ran fast, run faster'.

He made a dash-line out the door with Kaoru coming straight behind him, out door she went looking for him. 

"Oh sweet Okita" she called sweetly…

Many girls looked at her oddly, "what? Never seen a girl call a guy? Jeezz" Kaoru rolled her eyes…

Okita was around a table watching some old men playing 5-dots.

'And she goes in for the strike.' Kaoru ran into Okita, who caught her arms and draped her into his arms. 

"Look at the game" he whispered in her ear…

"But I don't wanna, I wanna beat you up" she played cry…

"Hush" he spoke and with that she pouted her lips and looked on.

Okita and Kaoru were both sorta intimately standing. But it didn't come as an all customary shock as seeing two people holding each other, what made eyes flashing and people gasping, was the fact they were Shinsen-gumi.

"Okita he's gonna lose" Kaoru whispered loud enough so everyone could hear her…

They looked at her and she gave a weak smile… "well that's the truth people"

"Has anybody ever told you that you spoke too much?" asked Okita who leaned his cheek against hers…

Kaoru was always a horny lil girl, who liked too many boys. She often called them their wrong names mistaking them for the other. She didn't mind a hell this contact, and could care less if he kissed her, she just considered him another she flirted with.

"Yes…my mommy, daddy, my friends and even my parrot whose suppose to talk more than me…but he's dead now" she whispered sadly…

"Aww, how come?" he leaned his cheek more into hers, his eyes side-glancing into hers…

"I spoke too much, and the parrot said he had enough and killed himself,---I didn't mean to talk so much---or feed him after a weeks time…" she whispered the ending…

"You what? You mean you feed the parrot after a weeks time?" he asked in light humor…

She nodded her head cutely, like a little girl…

"It seems as if we have a killer…" he smirked…

She swallowed hard and her blue eyes began watering…

Okita softened just a bit, "do you love him Kaoru?" he asked…

"Yes…he was my bestest friend in the whole wide world" she spoke so cutely, so innocent, so non-demonic.

"Ahh, well if you keep that in mind, somehow, he might consider you the same---I think--I hope…you never know" he weakly smiled…

"You really think so?" she looked into his eyes. Then Kaoru and Okita realized something, they were looking into the next eyes, the blues of the next sailing into swirls of a magnetic attraction. His breath played across her lips and Kaoru smirked…

"Kiss me" she spoke daringly…

Okita's brain shut-down…his mouth began drooling…

Kaoru's brain reconsidered… 'don't bother'

"HHAHAAH! I WON" spoke the old man… "nobody can win me, who dares to challenge me next?" not a soul raised their hand.

Kaoru squirmed out Okita's hands and raised her hand, "I will" she spoke and with that pushed through the crowd…

"Hey lady move your butt, it's in the way…" Kaoru spoke and finally came to the small table where a board with dots sat…

"Hmm, and what do we have here?" asked the old man…

"Your worst nightmare…" she smiled…

"Hhaha, she's a feisty one. But yet nevertheless you're gonna lose" he spoke the ending ruthlessly…

"Listen grands, my dad thought me one good thing and that's if you're good at something, then go for it, don't give a hell of what people say to you…" she spoke…

"What are you trying to say kid?" the man didn't seem affected by her proverb…

"That I'm gonna kick your ugly kester" she stuck her tongue out and the game began…

From 10 minutes the game prolonged to an hour, Kaoru seem qualified enough to call herself a barely passing amateur. She sat with her hands in her hair, thinking and stressing it hard. Okita was at her side giving her prep talks…

"Give up little girl?" he asked…

"In your dreams gramps" she spoke deeply…

"You got some spunk kid, yet no brain…" he whispered…

"Listen you old couth, don't get me on the wrong side…" she growled…

She looked at the funnily arranged square board again, the geometrical-pattern recurring throughout. She stopped and saw what would make the game draw…

Placing her dot to the middle, it was considered they both won…

"I believe we both won…" she spoke lowly…

"But I didn't play here" the man spoke…

"Well then I guess I win" she showed him the arrangement of her five dots…

"Boyahh! Go Kao--go kao, it's your birthday…" she did her dance and with that everyone clapped at her. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you very much. I'll be here all week…" she grinned taking in the fame.

[An: Chibi-binasu-chan, don't kill me, don't kill me, just borrowing in good faith. Ne? ~_^;]

Okita pulled at Kaoru reminding her she had to eat…

She nodded and bade the crowd…

She entered the restaurant, "GUESS WHOSE BACK? BACK? BACK? BACK AGAIN? KAORU'S BACK, TELL A FRIEND, GUESS WHOSE BACK, GUESS WHOSE BACK, GUESS WHOSE BACK?" [Eminem song] she shouted and everyone groaned…

She went to the cashier and got their finally cooked meals. Okita paid the money and Kaoru brought her father's food to them…

"Eat well now…" she smiled nicely… and they all nodded.

Okita and Kaoru went on a table for two and began eating. Okita dug in while Kaoru stop and said "grace" she prayed for a couple of minutes and then crossed her heart.

"Why did you pray?" he asked…

"To bless what I eat and that I am grateful for it" she smiled…

"I see" he mused…

Kaoru found that sitting on the opposite of Okita was so boring, so she went to his side and ate.

"What are you doing?" he asked…

"What does it look like I am doing? I'm sitting next to you, you imp" she sat down next to him and with that began eating. She taught Okita a game to play with their food, when Saito came to check up on them, he was slightly shocked. He saw that Kaoru and Okita were making their shrimps talk…--.--;?

Saito a man of steel and little patience to accept, softened his eyes, his best soldier which was currently sick and like a son to him, was finding a wonderful peace with his daughter, a devilish girl, yet she offered so much more than spunk and attitude, she offered the shoulder to cry on, the innocence to radiate, she offered so much more than that met the eye…

"Are you two ready?" asked Saito…

"LORD SAITO??" shouted a man…

Kaoru and Okita became alert when they heard the horrified shout

Saito snapped around and looked at the bloodied man, many people began evacuating the place while screaming. 

"Oh mi-god Okita, what's happening?" asked Kaoru in horror as she unconsciously hugged him…

"Tahachi, what happened?" Saito held the bloodied man…

"Battous--s--sai------Ishin…" the man went black in his leaders arms…

Kaoru watched the man in horror…

"Okita, take Kaoru and get her back to the base…we will hold the Ishinshin off" Saito unsheathed his blade likewise his men…

Okita and Kaoru were about to leave through the back entrance when Saito called…

"Okita" 

The boy turned…

"Don't dare let her see red" Saito spoke and with that left…

"What's that mean?" asked Kaoru in horror…

"Never-mind…" Okita whispered

"What about my father?" she screamed…

"There's no time" he lifted her up and her screams rung the restaurant walls…

"DADDDY" 

~~~~

An: Hello minna-chan, how has it been going? I hope cool. Well then, just thought I should update coz I got inspiration with this fanfiction. ~_~ Mibad I took so long. You know me. Well this is a sister fic to Bakumastu's best romance novel, except this has more comedy and stuff. Please mind how I made Kaoru in this fanfiction, she's a bit horny and a bit highly over-rated, but she is in the rk series. ^_~ Ne? And to _Chibi-binasu-chan_, who I think is the goddess of Humor and excellent fanfiction, I owe you big coz without how you chat with me online, I'd never be able to have these pretty good ideas. Thanks a million chibi, you the bomb!!

All the best to you guys.

**__**

Please review… 

Should I continue, yes or no?

~~~~


	3. Trouble is a girls job

****

Sweet Madness

~Fhb~

PG. 13

****

Chapter 3- 

~~~~

"RUN OKITA---THEY'RE COMING!" Kaoru screamed hysterically loud in his ear.

'Great Kaoru, burst my ear-drum---it's not like I need to hear or anything' thought Okita sarcastically.

"I would figure that from your scream" he spoke lowly…

"Listen man, I do not want to get killed. I am way to beautiful to die----I haven't flirted with enough guys yet…" she whispered the ending…

"Oh boy, why do I even bother" he muttered… and with that he began his unnecessary lecture.

"Okita" she tried to cut in, but he wouldn't give her a chance…

"Really, I don't know why I place myself for these sort of situations…it's not like--" he trailed off…

"Um…hehe, Okita?" she called…

"Do I deserve this? No---I don't think so…then why--" he kept babbling

"You-whoo, I'm still hanging here. Would you shut up and listen to me?" she barked.

"Well what do you have to say that's so important?" he asked…

"I-----I---I forgot" she scratched her head.

Okita face-faulted. "Okay now I remember" she spoke as if she were in horror…

"What is it?" he asked

"They coming at us, real fast" she pointed behind her showing him a few Ishinshishi approaching them.

'Wow'

"Um Okita…" Kaoru called in horror…

"What?" he asked angrily…

"Why are those men killing daddy's men?" she asked 

"Coz they are sicko's that's why" he lead her away.

"Oh---well then, RUN FASTER BUDDY!" she screamed angrily.

"Halt Shinsen" spoke the adversary to them, the Ishinshin.

Okita had to oblige one way or another. 

"What you stop for?" whispered Kaoru fiercely…

"Well take a good guess" he mused at her

Five Ishinshin came in for the kill, yet there in Okita's arms was what seem to look like a little boy, but watching carefully at the small buddle, they saw it was a little girl who beacon so much fright. The Ishinshin were in deep query, should they kill the girl? If they did kill the girl, then Katsura would deal with them personally. Yet many things clouded that idea, for one thing, she was wearing the official Shinsen-gumi outfit, it signified their antagonist, it symbolized the wolf clan, it symbolized--well everything the Ishinshin didn't like. They finalized, they'd kill her…

"Okita…" Kaoru whispered fearfully…

Okita looked at his blades and remembered: _Don't dare let her see red_

Okita shrugged a bit and then began formulating a plan in his head. 

"Oh kami" whispered Okita. He looked at the men and then at his only set back, Kaoru. She fearfully watched on, biting at her nails with thick intensity. Her watched her harder and longer, contemplating ever so deeply as to what to do with her. 

Kaoru saw Okita looking at her strangely, "what? I don't have coodies you know, so stop looking at me like that." she said matter of flatly.

A smirk broke his features, "Okay, now you're scaring me…" Kaoru whispered.

"I have an idea" he mused…

"That's suppose to be a good thing or bad thing?" she asked

"Both" he muttered.

"Ahh---what's idea by the way?" she questioned…

"To use you as my weapon…" he spoke softly…

"Oh really, that's so cool----wait a minute, did you just say to use me as your weapon, are you out of your idiotic mind. I happen to be a girl, a very BEA-UU-TIFUL girl if I may add, and I for one do not see myself a weapon---" she screamed…

"You talk to much" he blandly spoke

"Go figures" she muttered.

"Well come get me you stupid Ishinshin" Okita provoked the Ishinshin…

"What? Are you crazy? We're talking like 5 against 1--I mean sorta 2, but hey, I'm no fighter, so it's one. Arggh--are you mad by chance?" Kaoru asked in dread…

"Relax Kao" he endeared her name and with that man [1] came in. Okita lifted Kaoru by her waist and spun her around so her feet would lash him back. One down, four to go.

"GET 'EM" shouted the man and with that they began running into them…

Placing her against the wall, he gave her his sword and whispered in her ear, "use it when you feel intimidated" 

"You want me to poke someone in their guts? ---Cool" she mused.

Okita waited for them and with that side-stepped them. A man who Okita hadn't see, manage to get hold of Kaoru…

"What a cute chick, what don't you give daddy some love" the man placed his hand under her chin…

"Excuse me? I believe you need to lie down" she blinked back and with that gave the man a knee up his groin and pushed him back…

'Go kao!' Okita cheered and with that two men were on his back, he ran up the wall and in style spin-kicked one of the men in their face. The other guy approached and with that Okita pulled at the man's gi and tripped him. One more person was missing, seeing him holding Kaoru with a sword pressed close to her neck, he warned Okita if he came closer she was dead…

The man were about to escape with Kaoru when she by all odds bit his arm and squirmed out his hold. She ran to Okita's side and Okita took his sword from her. Unsheathing it, in one powerful and almost god-like movement, Okita broke the man's sword and looked at him dangerously. Hoisting his sword in the air, it caught the sunlight which blinded the man…

"I swear if you do this again Ishinshin, you will die" Okita knocked the man unconscious…and went to Kaoru…

"You killed him?" she asked innocently

"Th-yeah right" 'You want your dad to kill me?' he spoke and with that they got back to base…

After some 2 tense hours the Shinsen members finally came home. Saito ordered the bloodied men to be taken to the back and nursed to health. Kaoru saw her father and then ran forth to him.

"Father, you're alright" she buried her small face into his chest and cried…

"Hai! I'm very happy you're okay Kao…" he pulled back slowly and wiped her tears away…

"I was so worried…" she cried a bit more…

"It's okay Kao, daddy's okie-dokie." he hugged her and pet her head… [u don't see that everyday. Lol]

"Who were those bad men daddy?" she asked confused

"The Ishinshin…the men who are keeping us back from keeping our government" he spoke…

"Stupid men…" she whispered coldly…

"Yes they are" and with that they were taken inside and began speaking. Kaoru hadn't seen Okita, so she went looking for him. She could hear what seem to be a faint coughing. She followed it until the sound increased. There in the distance she could see him coughing with both his knees on the floor. Whatever he was coughing was dark, very dark. From the bottom of her soul she never felt so scared…

"Okita" she called, her voice soft, yet cracking down the middle with worry…

He wiped his mouth and slightly rose his head…

"Okita-chan" she called for the first time…

His breathing was raged and suddenly he turned to her…

She could see the dark substance that was smudged across his face…

"Blood" she whispered…

"I'm not well…" he went to the dojo step and sat…

Kaoru rubbed his back and looked at him, "what's the matter?" she asked worriedly…

"I---I'm dying Kaoru" he whispered his eyes weak and sorrowful…

"Huh? Okita?? No--no, what are you saying---Okita, I don't understand" her eyes began watering…

"I --I have Tuberculosis…" he whispered pausing for a few moments… "and Japanese don't know how to deal with it yet, so it's basically my downfall…" he whispered expecting to see sadness in her eyes, yet there in bold blue was hope…

"I don't think so…" she whispered into the night…

"Hmm?" he looked at her…her face was to the sky, while her hair caught the icy breath of nigh.

"Tuberculosis is caused when one has been in dirty areas. Wherever you may have dwell was pretty dirty. But it can be cured…" she spoke seeing hope in his eyes…

"It can?" he asked

"Yes, you take antibiotics or--- what do we say, special things which can become in a favor of an antibiotic" she whispered…

"How?" he asked… "wait a minute, how do you know so much?" he mused

"I went to one of the best Academy's for girls in England. Japanese may not always know what to do, but they sure do know how to listen and become better at a next man's education. Although I act like a twit and seem the type never to listen, I'm sorry to say I wasn't like that in England, I had to be very receptive in school…mainly because my mother is very strict…" she whispered…

"Ahh…I see" he whispered…

"How about we take a walk and see if we could get some of the things to cure you Okita-chan?" she asked…

"Alright Kao" he whispered and with that she looped her arm into his and went into the city getting stuff. It was night, most places were closed, and even if they were two retards walking in the night, they enjoyed the lights and beauty of the night…

Everything was weighed in beauty. Midnight blue, the colour of her hair blended into the atmosphere. Kaoru soon let go of Okita's hand and ran into the distance, her soul being lit with fire-flies, and he in his own shock saw a new best friend. Kaoru spun around and the earth was not his enemy but his home, and that girl, was his hope to life---and if she could make him live, she was his god…forever and ever. 

"Okita!" she called angrily…

"What?" he asked in a what-have-I-done-this-time voice.

"Get your hinny here, I don't know Japan moron. For all I know I could go spinning into some ditch" she spoke…

I ran to her, and she took my hand and together we chased the moonlight and fireflies which embraced as best friends…as friends. 'But I am this blue warrior, who can not offer her any such friendship, I can only offer her tears…' his thoughts sailed from one to another. In this regime, a sword was the only thing that accounted for understanding. Other languages were neglected and so did anything that came to the side of it. But he didn't have to be those people who understood one language, he would be her best friend, as long as time let them…

On their way home, Okita and Kaoru discovered many things, like for instance a Japanese herb shop which was surprisingly opened. [An: you see if I were Japanese I would be able to name herbs, unfortunately I can't]. Kaoru and Okita mused the place, taking certain herbs which would become part of the antibiotic…

After a few minutes she bought what she needed and proceeded home. Okita and Kaoru traveled on the stretch of moonlight, happy for the moment…

~~~~

"Where were you two?" asked Saito leaning over both…

"He made me come" Kaoru pointed fingers…

'Oh yeah, she's the best. Best friend I ever had. How can she be totally innocent yet evil at the same time?'

"Okita I am waiting for the excuse" Saito spoke…

"Heeheh" Okita scratched the back his head while sweat-dropping.

"Um, well, we went out to get herbs" he spoke…

"Herbs?" Saito asked, "why?"

"Because we're gonna cure Okita-sama" Kaoru hugged Okita tightly and Saito seem confused…

"Kaoru, sweetheart let him go and tell me what that means" Saito paced the floor…

"Well Okity is sickie-wickie, and Kao make Okity feels betters. He's no be's sickie…he fell betters coz of Kao's" she spoke like a baby…

"I see…are you a doctor?" he asked

"No…not yet" she was interjected by Saito, "then that settles it, you can't go prescribing something to somebody if you are not a doctor" he spoke

"Well whatever" and with that she got up and pulled at Okita's arm.

"Good night to you too Kaoru" Saito spoke…

Kaoru stuck out her tongue at him and went away. Saito could only smirk…

~~~~

"What are you gonna do?" Okita asked

"I'm not listening to him. I never do" she whispered angrily…

"But Kao, he's your dad" Okita spoke

"Yeh, I know. But he knows I won't listen. It's like he's actually saying to go ahead with whatever I am doing" Kaoru spoke…

Okita dropped to the floor, "you must be joking?" he got up

"Yeh, I am. But I really want to help you and when I set my mind to something, I'm sorry I don't give up like that. Besides, I can't let you die Okita…I'll cry…" she sounded so small…

"But we're-----I--what are we Kaoru?" he mused into her eyes…

She allowed her crystal eyes to soak him, "I think you are my new bestest friend" she smiled weakly, "only if you want me too" her smile soon died when she saw Okita swallow. 

"Sure thing Kao" he smiled at her. With that she gave him a large hug. 

"Thanks Okita…you're the bestest" she smiled… [An: bestest is not a word]

"Okay, that's nice, now let go, you're choking me" he toyed and with that she let him go.

"Alright baka I'm letting you go. Let the experiments begin. MWHAHAHAHA!" lightning flashed behind her…

'How does she do that?' Okita wondered.

"First we add some of this, a few leaves of this stuff" dumping everything into a cauldron. She opened her luggage and took out a some spoons, a few stone plates, a brown sack and then a stone??…

"I understand everything but the bag and stone…what are they for?" he asked

"The bag has my chemicals" she opened the small brown pouch and showed him the bottles of funny-colored tube liquids. 

"And the stone?" he asked…

"To kill someone when I'm angry" she grinned. Okita looked at her in shock.

"Oh I'm kidding Okita…sheesh, I won't kill them---just hurt them pretty bad, that's all. Okay, there we go again, I use it for pounding herbs and---- other stuff. ----Like flesh" she laughed seeing Okita swallow hard…

She pounded some of the herbs and then added some of her liquid which made a puff of hazy grey smoke. "Wow, that nearly took my bangs off, could you imagine me without bangs?" she asked and Okita laughed.

"That's not funny man" she spoke flatly…

"Well it is to me" he wiped his tears…

"Uh-huh, careful I kill you with Mr. Stone here" Kaoru warned and with that Okita stopped.

"Good, now take this" she poured the white looking concoction into a wooden cup.

"Eww, it looks nasty" he spoke…

"Yah, but it should work" she spoke and with that he took the first sip and then held his nose. Drinking down all he made a distasteful face…

"How was it?" she asked

"Kao--ACK--" he started holding his throat and began falling to his knees. 

"Oh migod, he's dying---OMIGOSH!" she screamed seeing him holding himself and panicking for air. He feel on the floor and her door soon opened…

"What's going on?" asked Saito seeing Okita on the floor…

"I killed Okita…" she whispered in horror

"WHAT?" asked Saito entering…

Kaoru sobbed on the side, holding Okita's head in her lap, "poor Okita, I'm so sorry…why did I have to be so stupid?" she cried…

"Hmm, well I don't know" he opened his eyes and began laughing. Kaoru nearly fainted…

"You idiot you were alive…?" she shouted

"Well yes I was---oh Kaoru, you should have seen your face" he laughed and with that the Shinsen laughed…

"Aghh!! You're so gonna die" she picked up her stone and Okita ducked behind Saito. Kaoru giggled while placing down the stone…

"Hey daddy, wanna move so I can kill Okita---for real this time?" she blinked her eyes innocently.

"No killing for you, besides its time for bed. Go wash up" he spoke

"Aww---you're no fun." she muttered…

"What was that?" asked Saito

"Nothing sir" she took up her nightgown and toothbrush and was out her room glaring Okita daggers…

She made a slit throat in reference that Okita was dead. 

"You saved me master Saito…she's some girl" Okita smiled…

"Yes she is…" Saito walked out the room and so did his men.

~~~~

[Next Morning]

"I'M SOOOOOO BEAUUTIFULLLLLLL" Kaoru sang in the bathhouse for over two hours. Everyone wanted to take a mornings bath and there she was taking her jolly-ole time to get out.

*Knock knock*

"Kaoru would you please hurry up" Okita banged on the door. Behind him were ten men.

"Just now, here comes the best part in the song. I'M SO BEAUTIFUL THAT YOU CAN'T RESIST ME BABY---YOU CAN'T RESIST ME----I'M SOOOOO SO SO SO, BEAUTIFUL--- SHUBBO-DUBBA…SHUBBY-DUBBY---LALA---OH YEAH BABY…" she sang and with that she heard more groaning from outside…

"You guys actually like my singing? You make me feel so special, that I wanna cry. So--I'll dedicate this next song to you guys… It's called, I can't helping falling in love with you… FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU, MAKES ME WEAK, MAKES THE HEART HURT AND BEAT TO FINALLY----CLAIM YOU AS MINE. FALL---IN----LOVE---WITH----ME…JUST ONE, LASTTTTTT TIME….PLEASE---DON'T LET ME GO." Okita shut his ears and so did his colleagues…

"KAORU WOULD YOU PLEASE COME OUT BEFORE WE BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN…" Okita shouted.

"Okay okay, no need to get your shorts wet. You men are so impatient." she spoke disgusted.

With that she wiped up and placed on her pearl-blue looking kimono. The small flowers of stray sakura petals were randomly arranged on the outfit. She kicked open the door and she smiled at everybody.

They all gasped.

"Yes, I know I'm beautiful…no need to utter another word" she smiled goofily

One of the men whispered to Okita, "does she know her kimono is open?" 

"Nah-uh, but look at it from this way, you get to see some legs" and with that they all laughed.

~~~~

"But daddy I didn't thief any candy…" Kaoru spoke very innocently

"Open your hands…" Saito spoke…

She did and all the candy fell out. She gasped, "now how did that get there. Okita---that greedy boy" she looked at him with a face of disbelief.

"Nah-uh, no calling names missy." Saito affirmed.

"Oh come on dad, it was only a few pieces--it's not like I took the whole box of candy" she spoke…

"That is besides the point Kaoru. Why are you behaving so naughty?" he asked

"Coz Kao wants some love?" she pouted her cheeks…

"Dismissed" he sighed outwardly.

"You mean you not gonna punish me?" she asked curiously…

"Oh, thank you for reminding me" Saito mused

"Me and my big mouth" she flatly spoke

"I want you to scrub the dojo floor 3 times" he spoke…

"You must be joking. I'm not doing that" she spoke flatly and then saw Saito's amber eyes flicker some more. "But if it's for you daddy, I'll do with everything I got---hehhee---good day" she was scared and out his door…

~~~~~

"Stinking Okita didn't even get punished, no but I did--and here I am scrubbing for the last 3 hours. Talk about injustice." she shoved her hand into the bucket of soap solution.

"Heard my name, can't get enough of it aye baby?" Okita asked

"Oh pu-lez, give me a break." she rolled her eyes and scrubbed at the floor.

"Well okay. Um Kao?" he called…

"What you moron?? She asked sarcastically

"You missed a spot" with that he was out the door…

"AGHH---MORON" she screamed.

~~~~

Female Hitokiri Battousai Notes:

I updated. I hope you didn't beat the guy luvsdog. Thanks to all of you who kept the story in mind.

Fhb © 2003-2004- write for joy, write pain, write relaxation, write…for life

****

Please review…

Should I continue, yes or no?


	4. Departure is sorrow

**Sweet Madness**

Fhb

PG. 13

Chapter 4-

--

--

_Dear Hijame,_

_We are please to inform you that Jupah-Enah-Sepal for Girls has accepted Kaoru Hijame under her academic and martial arts potentials. She is to arrive at Enah-Sepal on the 25th of this month. Please see to it she has taken up mannerism and etiquette, hence do revise the schools rules and policies. We do not allow slackers or the breaking of rules…_

_Thank you for chosing Enah-Sepal…we hope to see Kaoru soon…_

_Sian Mitozoki…_

--

--

_23rd of Dec._

Saito read over the lines that his daughter had been successfully submitted and admitted to the top Girl school in Japan, presently at least. With all the blood and Bakumastu's devastation, the few girl institutions had been shut down. Japan was hard around this time-frame. Not many girls got education, in fact it was very much considered a crime to have education once you were a girl. The constitution, well what little of it was left, believed that it was considerably a man's world, so he should by all means, be given education, financing and hence the jobs. Most institutions were masculine-held and capacitated for. Considering women and girls were suppose to be kept at home to feed children, Japan consolidated the oppression around the females, having few ever foot inside a classroom. Very few held swords or ever spoke a wrong word to a male, but this was life, especially for the Bakumastu's people. Women and girls were stripped alive from their vulnerabilities to the insanities of men, and so, Saito didn't want to see his daughter being abuse to this nation's craziness…

Saito took to his heels when he received the letter early that morning. Kaoru must have been sleeping. Okita and Kaoru went to sleep late the night before, mainly because of some candy issue which she was caught red-handed in. They played-fight for what seem to be two hours until both fell asleep in Okita's room. Though Saito was somewhat strict with whom Kaoru slept with, or whom Okita slept with, he had to come to knowledgeable terms, both were best friends and nothing out of the ordinary was expected to happen.

Opening Okita's shoji, he saw the poor sleeping boy shivering on the floor, whilst on the other hand, a happily smiling female cuddled up in his warm sheets. She kicked a foot into his face, perhaps accidentally, yet with all the evilness across her face, he wondered if she was doing it for spite…

"Kaoru! Okita! Get up!!" he shouted. Okita who never over-slept shot up with red eyes and a sniffing nose. His half open eyes looked up at Saito in a defeated manner. Saito sighed. Peering at his daughter who had still been sleeping, he poked her but she didn't respond…

"Kaoru" he poked her

--She snores happily--

"Kaoru" he poked her yet another time

--She starts getting mad , "stop it Okita"--

"Kaoru" Saito poked his daughter again…

--She growls..--

"Kaoru" he poked her harder…

"I SAID STOP IT YOU PUNK" she pushed her father back. Her eyes were closed still, and with that she went back to sleep.

"KAORU HIJAME—GET UP" Saito shouted…

Kaoru's eyes immediately flew open, 'oh Kami—I hit my father…oh kami-sama…this can't be happening'

Kaoru perked up and looked up at her father innocently, "father, what are you doing there? Are you trying to be a puppy?" she laughed to herself, trying desperately to get herself out of this one…

"Ruff" was his only angry reply…

"Hhahaha!" she laughed, "it's like this daddy, ruff ruff…" she barked like a puppy…

"Joy…Kaoru, get up, we have some business to discuss"

"Okie dokie pokie cokie" she smiled…

He got up and began walking out, "then what are you waiting for?" he asked

"You're blocking the entrance dad, duhhhhhhhh" she stuck out her tongue…

He growled and walked out. Kaoru got up and with that she made her way to the bathroom. She saw Okita had been warming up his water, so what she did was…she bit her lips and began tip-toeing to his bath. Shutting the door loudly, she began laughing evilly.

"OH KAORU! GIMME BACK MY BATH…"

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME MAN…SO BLAH!"

"KAORU—OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I'M GONNA BREAK IT DOWN" he shouted

"Suck my fart" she made a fart sound with her mouth and with that she began laughing…

"Ewww" he whispered and with that he backed up from the door…

As usual it was the normal routine for her to be the first in the tub, but the longest in. It was already nine, late nine and she was still in the bathroom singing…

"I LOVE CANDYY---OH I LOVE CANDYYY—Sing it with me!!" she began snapping her fingers to drown out the Shinsen men groans. They had been waiting there so long and all she would do was sing and laugh. Sad really…

It was Okita in fact who came up with a clever little idea to get her out…

"Oh Kaoru baby, show me some legs" Okita howled making the Shinsen men whistle sensually.

"HENTAIS" she screamed. Not knowing they couldn't see anything…

Getting up, she placed on her kimono and ran out the door. "I'm going to tell my daddy on all of you, especially you Okita…I can't believe you all. Have you all, nothing to say about yourselves?" she asked angrily…

"You got hott legs girl" they grinned…

"Aggghhh"

--

--

"And that's the whole story dad…they watched me" she sniffed pretentiously in his face…

"And do you think I should punish them?" he asked knowing her reaction fully well

"Think? Oh I don't think you should think, I think you should know how to whoop their butts…" she spoke flatly…

"Hmm…well I will see what I can do. This came for you in the mail today…" he handed her the letter

She collected the envelope noting it was opened, "it's open, what sorta of privacy is that father?" she asked

"I have to do everything in my will to protect you kid, and if it means reading some juicy letters, then yes I'll read em…"

"Dad" she protested…

"Oh come now Kaoru, I wouldn't read the juicy stuff,----only unless if it's real juicy…" he hinted his brows…she growled…

She opened the letter and began reading, "Blah blah blah---blah-blah-blah, I'VE BEEN ACCEPTEDD!! WOHOO" she screamed out…

Letting the letter down, she spoke slowly, "what's this about?" she asked…

Saito face-faulted. "Well it's a school" he started

"Well duh, I figured that part already"

"And it's for girls."

"Wow, you can be so explanatory" Kaoru said grimly.

"Well Kaoru it's like this, I've realized since you have more time in Japan, you've become very idlesom" he paused seeing how she fumed. "so I decided to sign you up for a Girl institution where you'll learn about life, and commerce and martial arts" Kaoru puffed her cheeks cutely.

"But I'll be bored and I don't like boring places…trust your father to chose the most boring places to study" she sighed tiredly…

"Excuse me??" Saito blinked-back

"I didn't say anything, it must have been Okita" Kaoru blamed yet another time.

"You see Kaoru, there you go again…do you see why I want you in a school?"

"Um…no??"

"That's it---you're going to go weather you like it or not" Saito said firmly and aggressively.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry---I didn't mean to daddy. It's just…I really wanted to be with the Shinsen, see their lifestyles. Apparently I won't be getting to see much of that now will I? I better be packing, since I'll be going to the far beyond, please don't cry whilst I am there, remember I will always be in your heart" she over dramatized everything to the highest content.

"Lord Kaoru, I'm sending you to a learning institution not your early death" Saito addressed.

"Well it is death…to me at least" she sobbed, "oh please father…please don't let me go, I promise I'll be good, well I'll try at least, but I promise---I promise to try and be good, I swear I wouldn't steal candy, and stay in the bathroom for three-four hours, I swear I wouldn't put red-flowers to dye the Shinsen's clothing. I swear I wouldn't be bad---so please---please let me stay…please?" she looked up at him…

"No…" he said curtly. He stood to his hells and began walking out, Kaoru lunged forward on his feet, grabbing onto his legs, "oh please daddy---I'm begging you…please…sheesh don't you have a heart? Can't you see your only child is begging, are you listening to me, hello—are you alive?" Kaoru asked angrily…

"No…"

"Oh come on daddy…for you little angel—for your cutest angel in the whole wide world. For you bunny-angel-cutey-baby?" she begged and pouted.

"Erhhh…" he was starting to think, that was a sign, "No…" he finished… that was sign of no.

Kaoru let go of him, "then fine…if I kill somebody then don't blame me…" she went to her room quarreling her head off. Later on that day, Kaoru left the Shinsen compound to go buy some candy. She didn't understand it, but as soon as she came to Japan she became some wild lunatic who craves hot boys and delicious candy. She didn't understand herself. 'But then, mother isn't here, so I could do what I want, when I want it and how I want it…mwhahah!!' she laughed to herself for no absolute reason.

Kaoru counted the money she had gambled for with the Shinsen boys that morning, though she couldn't say she applied honesty by crying and pouting cutely, she had to admit she got the money regardless. She had enough to buy some tasty-funky candy, and then there was a remainder to just shop till she dropped. Kaoru watched as two little boys about six in age fought over a ball, "wow and I thought this country would be a leading democratic nation some day, wow, I expected too much." As Kaoru kept her stare fixated on the two small boys, she hadn't seen the person who was standing in front of her. And then to Kaoru's unknowing she slammed into the person. Kaoru immediately fell to the floor, "oh my aching head, whose the" Kaoru raised her head to see no other than a young man of her age with enlightening green eyes. White accented locks and a single watou at his side. He wore a black gi and hakama which burned his every feature alive.

'And hellooo good-looking'

The young man, let his hand out to help her up, Kaoru humbly took the gentleman's hand, not letting it go when she was up. He tried to let go, but she still wore a stupid grin holding his hand tightly.

"You can let go" his voice was as cold as a blizzard in the night. Her skin shivered from just the mere sentence he uttered. She nodded releasing his hand sadly.

"I'm very sorry for---clashing into you" Kaoru started humbly, 'yeah right, I actually planned it on purpose! Oh I'm so good!!'

He nodded his head leaving her to be. Kaoru's heart started to do flip-flops, 'oh man, why can't I just marry a man like you and call that life…?' she sighed stressfully to herself. 'Get a life Kaoru.'

That whole afternoon Kaoru had been in a grouchy mood, she wasn't glad that she was leaving her father or the Shinsen for that matter. The little time she had stayed with them, she had called it momentous and she treasured it. Yet, there was no way she could prove to her father that her intentions to stay were strong and not as mocked as she made it seem. Kaoru sighed biting down on another chocolate yet another time. It was getting late and yet she was still going in circles, seeing things she had seen before and was quite fedup of it. Sighing a last time, she got to her heels returning to her home, the Shinsen.

She chose to walk slow, unable to tell the world what she wanted, 'that I want to stay with my father back at the Shinsen.' She watched as the foliage fell and the trees shivered in the late afternoon's wind. Sakuras fell in small semi-circular patterns, just barely brushing Kaoru's face. The world felt a little colder to Kaoru, she frowned at the thought. Walking home to a home that didn't want her seem sad, but she deciphered, there was nothing she could do now, weather by who's will, there was no more of her to burden them.

She arrived in a solemn state, her sapphire eyes quite dull in hue whilst her entire aura, it was just so woeful and benign. Saito saw as his daughter walked pass him heading straight for her room, he heard noises that sounding like crying. Opening her shoji just a bit he could see she was already beginning to pack.

"When do I leave father?" she asked seriously…

He was shocked she had discovered him, but then she came from the wolf so he should have suspected this, "you leave tomorrow" he said silently.

She nodded, proceeding with her packing, everything she unpacked was packed once again for it's departure. Saito closed her shoji knowing she would want the time to be. He didn't like how his daughter's heart hurt so soundly, yet he acknowledged, he wasn't doing anything bad, all he was doing was giving her a reason not to be so idlesom. Though as much as he wanted to ignore her feelings and strange silence, there was something he himself felt, it was queer to explain and he so---all he could do was let things reside, even as so unclean as founded.

That night Kaoru and Okita ate in silence, there worlds becoming parallel. Her whimsical aesthetic creation had slowly died before them. She composed herself as if she was in England, and she hated it, all through. Excusing herself from the table, she went straight to bed, trying to sleep on her troubles. They still knocked on her head, but she still tried nevertheless.

"Kaoru-chan…" called a soft voice.

"Hai…" she answered softly.

"Can—we please speak?" he asked awkwardly.

He heard her sigh, then footsteps that came to the door, "hai Okita-san…" she came out her room to speak to him. He was somewhat startled she didn't attack him and that she had called him with an honorific.

"What has happened, why are you so sad?" he asked anew.

"I am not sad Okita. I am just tired" her answer was simple.

"That's a lie, the Kaoru I knew is much more vibrant than this. What has happened to you…?" he asked holding her hand in an affectionate gesture that she could tell him.

"Okita" she whispered sadly, "I leave the Shinsen tomorrow" she was trying to be so strong, "I am leaving you all for a while" she whispered fiercely turning her back to him.

"Why?" was his only question.

"Because my father thinks me very idle. So I guess this is my leave out." She whispered.

"When will I see you again?" he asked thorn…

"I don't know O-Okita. I can't answer that ques-tion" a tear fell from her chin. Okita turned her to him, just embracing her for being so honest with him. She cried, 'I don't want to go' she wrapped her arms around his neck, 'oh Okita…'

'Shh Kaoru…shh'

--

--

Crowded streets adorn the early morning, and one by one they saw the sight of the man dead on the floor. Playing in the boundaries of the innocents of Japan, was Hitokiri Battousai. Young immortal boy named from his comrades, gained a fame as lethal as that as most excellent swordsman. Enthralled by the blade that became the instrument that gained him his respect, Battousai walked with nothing but shadows and giggling faces that haunted him to his death. Already he was only sixteen gaining a title as most powerful but though his heart worked for the blood, his will was subdued. Quelled by being called murderer, he understood he was psychologically affected. Yet he walked the frames of life, cutting down those who needed to be terminated with.

In his black gi and hakama, his upright form, caught the mornings early sunlight. His tired eyes kept alert watching for any Shinsen that swept by. He stood in the shadows of an alley looking for the Wolf group. He hissed when he saw Izuika, couldn't that man leave him alone? Battousai mentally shook his head. Leaning back onto the wall, he saw the sight of a beautiful woman in a white kimono, purple obi and a blue sash waiting by the side of the road. Her hair blew in the wind sending her beautiful locks flying. Battousai gasped a bit at her revert yet her potent beauty. He leered his eyes off her being more alert of where the Shinsen could be.

Then in the distance he could see another pretty little female. She didn't wear a kimono but more preferably, an English gown. A huge hat was placed on her head as she walked with a luggage to what seem to be the train station.

"This bloody luggage, I'm perhaps looking like a complete idiot trudging this huge load" Kaoru sighed to herself, I mean the least the Shinsen could do was carry her luggage, but no, they weren't even man enough for that. So now she's playing SHE-HULK and carrying the load.

Battousai was fascinated by the little female as she carried her own luggage, a smirk formed on his cold features. Though he didn't see her face he had to admit he admired her strength. She too went her own way as him. Battousai returned after hours of scouting to have some lunch and that's about all he wanted right now.

--

--

Kaoru handed the train assistant her ticket whilst she entered the train. She was so into bowing her head that she hadn't read the sign saying 'Boy's'. Opening the door, she looked up at the many rows of boys who all sat quietly. A small blush of embarrassment danced across her face as she watched the boys. She began exiting the compartment knowing she was definitely in the wrong area. Opening the section which read _girls_, she entered. Kaoru sighed when she saw the different rows of girls. Each row was filled. And the girls, they all seem to have some attitude problem inscribed on their faces.

A girl called out to her and Kaoru smiled a bit. She went to the girl sitting comfortably next to the new girl, "hi I'm Lei-fang…who're you?" she asked

"I'm Kaoru…" Kaoru smiled…

"It's a pleasure…pleasure to meet you…"

Kaoru could see that this was going to be the beginning of a beautiful journey…

--

--

An: Well this is it, I hoped you guys liked it. I liked humor and I tend to make my characters very OOC because I think when you show people OOC you're actually showing a part of them which has never been written/seen, or you likely don't know. I think everybody is OOC to a point so I just—I dunno bring it out with RK characters. Much love peeps!!

One love, one peace, one migraine, and one aspirin which I'm not sharing!! Lol!

Okay I'm out of here!! Happy holidays bado mado ppl!!

FHB- ROCK YR WORLD!!

Plz review!!


End file.
